


Well, Opposites Certainly Attract Don't They?

by DuskClaw_05



Series: Different random AU's with Oc's [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, Carter Titas is a Dork, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jessica Tries, Original Character(s), This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Werewolf Discrimination, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskClaw_05/pseuds/DuskClaw_05
Summary: Soulmates.It's as simple as that.Most of the population has them, there are the rare few who are left without one. In a world where you can feel the pain and write to your soulmate.When you make contact with your soulmate you no longer feel the pain but are still aware when and where they've been injured.When Carter's soulmate stopped writing is around the time he had felt a large pain hit on his forehead, But wouldn't that mean his soulmate might need him there to help more?





	Well, Opposites Certainly Attract Don't They?

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of Bnha universe, Just quirks and hero and villains.  
> No characters.

In a small house lived a young Mief'wa. The little Mief'wa often doodled and wrote on his arm awaiting for a response. The responses could be short long or a detailed picture on his arm, well as detailed as a 6 year-old could be.One day the little Mief'wa yelped and whimpered stumbling from his previously energetic skip in his step and clutched his forehead until his mother rushed to him gently removing his arm from his head. When his arm was removed there was nothing but a dark blue inky line looking thing, It hadn't been him but his soulmate that had been injured.

That day alot of things changed for the young Mief'wa, the inky blue line stayed longer then the usual childhood injuries would. This little Mief'wa would ask his mother why and would be informed that it meant the wound that had been there would scar on his soulmate but would ultimately fade from him. After that incident his soulmate didn't write, but on the rare occasion they would doodle or draw he would doodle back or encourage them.

He never asked his mother why they didn't write anymore and why they would only doodle or draw to him. He guessed that part easily by himself, it was common sense really. Not that he had much as of then but he tried. He would write some of the more exciting things about his day to them because he knew that they'd read it, He would write about seeing a dog or a stray cat that lived by him. He would apologize when he would get scratched by said cat.

For the most part that's how days went, get up, get dressed, write good morning to his soulmate, eat breakfast, go to school, eat lunch, write and ask how his soulmate's day was going, have a slight jump in his step if soulmate responded or continue as normal if not, go home, do his homework, eat dinner, get ready for bed, write goodnight to his soulmate, and sleep.

Of course he had friends he would hangout with after or during school who would sometimes tease that he was acting like a lovesick fool when he would write to his soulmate and sulk when not replied to, said friends would also sympathies with him when he would slump down on a chair and put his head on the table.

But the little Mief'wa had learned much about his soulmate in the time they did write, His soulmate was a girl, She had 2 siblings, had an Aunt who she loved to pieces, was drawn to animals, mostly dogs and cats,loved to draw and the idea of music, and she loved the woods. Two other things the Mief'wa learned was that she liked underground hero's more than flashy ones and that she was a Full-Blooded Werewolf. He also learned when he asked one day why she seemed to get alot of scrapes and bruises during the school day that she was bullied because of the last two things.

It was only three years after his soulmate originally stopped writing did he notice it stopped, and every now and again instead of just doodles he would get a good morning or goodnight from his soulmate. One year young Mief'wa got a letter of acceptance for something her worked hard for. The young Mief'wa was excited to say at the least, but we're going to let them tell their story now. But don't worry I won't be gone forever.

 

 

* * *

 

It was the morning of the first day of the first year of high school and trying to be responsible he had set an alarm.... That he snoozed at least three times already before his mother finally decided enough was enough and waltzed into his room pulled his blanket off him and dragged it out of his room, but with a few key details left out like she had opened his curtains and while walking into his room yelled a long drawn out "Chow time" before waltzing back out in all her glory.

And while Carter liked sleep, He liked his mother's chocolate chip pancakes more. So in all his _'glory'_ He drug himself out of bed stumbling over his feet and dug through his draws for some clothes to throw on so he could go eat. Before changing his shirt he noticed dark blue writing on his arm and opted to write back after he ate, after all his soulmate said he didn't have much of a brain till after he ate. And while it was all lighthearted he would use this to his advantage in this situation.

He ended up wearing a old long sleeved shirt that started out light blue at the top and faded to green, then to yellow, to orange, then red, well only the sleeves ever made it to red the normal part of the shirt only fading to yellow, and a pair of khaki pants. He loved the old shirt but could tell it wouldn't fit him by the next year, the used to be oversized shirt that reached a little past the palm of his hand now didn't even reach his wrists.

 _Maybe I can ask Mom if we could go shopping for a new one of these sometime this year_ Carter thought to himself, and although he was disappointed he was glad it even made it this long. He had made this sort of tradition since he got it to wear it the first day of every year, after it started getting shorter on him though his friends started betting how many years it would take for him to grow out of it. He had glared at his friends and called them traitors when they did so. _I guess Hope wins this one most likely_ Pulling lightly at the hem at the bottom of the shirt he sighed.

"Time for breakfast" He muttered to himself before racing to the kitchen the scent of the pancakes stronger then the faint scent that had wafted to his room. He plopped himself down in the seat next to his younger Half-sister Natalie looking over her plate of pancakes, Natalie look over toward him before jabbing her fork towards him followed by "Ahh ahh you have to wait for yours kitty-cat, getting up second isn't fun now is it." She said jokingly.

He replied with a pout looking towards his mother who was cooking the pancakes before sighing and realizing it would be a while before getting up and snagging a pen sitting back down and read the words on his arm.

Good morning (＾▽＾)

And then he decided to write back.

**Morning! How in the world do you get up this early, I'm always like (ᴗ˳ᴗ)zzz...**

And to his surprise he was responded to quickly.

Coffee and spite, lots and lots of coffee and spite.

**Oh? Maybe I should try that.**

I don't think you'd last a day on coffee, and what would you even be spiteful about?

**I don't have food in my system, I got up late and my sister got the first pancakes! The heathen!**

I agree food is important and my sister stole my poptarts want to plan vengeance with me?

**Oh I certainly do, have any idea's?**

You know me, Just give me til the end of the day I'll think of something.

**Alright, If you have time later lets chat, Have a good first day at your new school Wolfie <3!**

pfft I can't eve- (つω⊂* )

 

Instead of the last letter being added to the word the sentence was punctuated with a quickly drawn embarrassed face that the pen was obvious drawn away to quickly. Chuckling to himself he knew his soulmate wasn't usually easily embarrassed but she was probably a bit overwhelmed with everything that was going on around her. She had told him she had moved away from the home she moved into at the age of nine to a bigger house that would accommodate her and the three other people living in her household.

The move also helped her and her siblings, their choice for their highschool was near there and wouldn't be so far. Of course the two of them couldn't tell eachother which school it was, it was an annoying rule the Carter knew it had to have been made to make it harder for soulmates to find the other.

But in his household his sister was looking at him with a smug grin which he was confused by until he looked infront of him, "I guess you didn't want those pancakes as much as I thought", she teased lightly. He couldn't help looking her in the eye taking his fork and stealing a piece of her pancakes which led her to let out and indignant yell and went on from there.

 

* * *

 

 

All in all his morning went pretty well In the end, He was able to fit into his favorite shirt still,He was able to speak with his soulmate, His mother stopped Natalie from stealing any more of his food, And at some point today he and his soulmate would plot food vengeance against their sisters. So like he said, Pretty good so far.

He and his friends were planning on meeting up infront of the school, So here he and Ice were waiting for Lily, Hope was meeting up with someone else for the walk there. Hope was close to Lily and that's usually why he meets up with them, But this time he was meeting up with some old friends. But as of now Carter cast a glance at Ice before stating "It's too bad Matthew chose not to go to this school, Maybe he could have rounded up Lily on his way here."

Ice nods, "She better hurry up or we'll have to go in without her.", as if on cue Lily came sprinting towards them almost tripping on her own feet. When Lily finally comes to a stop she's catching her breath before heaving out "Sorry I'm late! The bus didn't even stop when they saw me at the stop!".

Carter chuckles "Are you sure you weren't late?" he teased, Lily pouted at him and Ice spoke up "C'mon we're gonna be late", turning heel she started making her way to the class, "Lets go before we get left behind" Carter warned jokingly. "Oh yeah because we wouldn't want that now would we" Lily responded sarcastically.

The two sped up to reach her and get to class.

* * *

 

**In class**

 

When the three of them finally made it to class most people were there, and Carter being the curious cat he is was looking over the class. He could already see a small little group talking to eachother, Three werewolves, two girls and a guy. The two girls both had brown hair, one sporting dark brown locks and dark gray ears and tail while the other had gold-brown hair and brown ears and tail with light brown tips and fluff that sticks out, The guy had jet black hair with red ends on his bangs, his ears and tail were a dark gray with red tips.

"Stop staring it's weird" Lily stated, they had sat down and enjoying the small amount of free time they had left. "I wasn't staring" Carter muttered defensively sending his friend a half-hearted glare, "Yes you were, just because you've stopped doesn't mean you weren't", Carter didn't respond instead using his time to scan the class again spotting a familiar head pitching in some of the conversations of the mini group _Hope_.

He jerked his head in Hope's direction "Look, there's Hope" Lily craned her head to see before responding "Must be some of his other friends, y'know the ones he was walking with today?" Carter nodded not really paying attention before the clicking of feet entered the classroom, "Alright class, Time for roll call" the teacher announced not even stopping to introduce themself.

 

_This'll be fun_


End file.
